digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
MegaGargomon
MegaGargomon is a Machine Digimon. It is a colossal Digimon whose whole body has become a mass of weapons. The amount of weapons it has equipped rivals that of MetalGarurumon (Incidentally, while MetalGarurumon is a low-temperature species, MegaGargomon is a high-temperature species). Each of its weapons, such as its lasers, missiles, bazookas, s, and flamethrowers, are concealed. Although its speed is considerably slow, because it puts all of that energy into power, it possesses unbelievable destructive force. Because its lack of speed is compensated for by its weapons, it is able to cope with attacks from every direction without moving even a little. Attacks *'Mega Barrage' (Burst Shot)This attack is named "Gargo Missiles" in Digimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon M2, and retains its original name of "Burst Shot" in Digimon Rumble Arena, Digimon Battle, Digimon World Championship, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon World: Next Order, Digimon Links, and on .: Volley fires its firearms. *'Gargo Missile' (Giant Missile)This attack retains its original name of "Giant Missile" in Digimon World 3, Digimon Battle and Digimon Masters, and is named "Magna Blaster" in Digimon World Championship.: Fires a gigantic megaton-class missile from the gun turrets on its shoulders. *'Gargo Missiles' (Giant Bazooka)This attack is named "Giant Missile" in Digimon Tamers, "The Invigorating Ultimate Warrior Justimon Arrives!" 46.: Fires gigantic megaton-class missiles from the gun turrets on its shoulders. *'Mega Twister': Charges the opponent, then lifts them up and spins rapidly before tossing them. *'Power Pummel': Generates pulverizing shock waves from its fists. *'GA Missile': Destroys with huge missiles. *'Saint Punch' *'Saint Tackle' *'Saint Foot' *'Saint Upper' *'Saint Jet' Design Its ears bear the Zero Unit. Etymologies ;SaintGalgomon (セントガルゴモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. * . * . ;MegaGargomon Name used in Digimon Tamers and American English media. * . *Corruption of . Fiction Digimon Tamers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Digimon Rumble Arena Digimon Battle Spirit Digimon Fusion Digimon World 3 MegaGargomon can be obtained by getting MetalGarurumon to Level 99. MegaGargomon can also DNA digivolve from WarGrowlmon and Digitamamon. It is also available as a red Mega Digimon card that has 50/50. Digimon World: Next Order A MegaGargomon from another Digital World finds itself in the Infinte Cauldron Layer 02. Its Digital World was being destroyed by a RustTyranomon, so it fought against it and, despite being unable to win, MegaGargomon managed to damage it brain. During battle, the two of them stumbled into a dimensional rift, and somehow found themselves in the Infinite Cauldron. MegaGargomon asks the to defeat RustTyranomon for it, and after they defeat it, MegaGargomon joins the City, and joins the Central District, keeping keeps watch over the warehouse. MegaGargomon also gives rewards based on how many times the Hero has stored items there. MegaGargomon is a Weapon Vaccine type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from Rapidmon, GrapLeomon and Etemon. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon World DS MegaGargomon digivolves from Rapidmon. He also appears when a Digivolution Disk is used on a Beast type Digimon. He attacks with Giant Missile. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Mega Gargomon is #325, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 315 HP, 338 MP, 172 Attack, 145 Defense, 136 Spirit, 114 Speed, and 73 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Ether Ring, Hard Rock4, and Sniper 4 traits. It dwells in the Chaos Brain. Mega Gargomon digivolves from Rapidmon. In order to digivolve to Mega Gargomon, your Digimon must be at least level 50, with 8000 Machine experience and 8000 Holy experience. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution MegaGargomon is #222, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth and Fire elements and a weakness to the Thunder element. It possesses the God Eye, Dodge Dance, Assassin's Arm, and Stun Barrier traits, and has the special skill Dig. MegaGargomon digivolves from Rapidmon. In order to digivolve into MegaGargomon, your Digimon must be at least level 42 with 150 attack and 100% friendship, but only once you have revived MegaGargomon and befriended Terriermon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red MegaGargomon DigiFuses from Rapidmon, Terriermon, and Brachiomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth MegaGargomon is a Electric Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from CannonBeemon, MachGaogamon, and Rapidmon. Its special attack is Burst Shot and its support skill is Bull's-Eye which increases Accuracy by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory MegaGargomon is #254 and is a Electric Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from CannonBeemon, MachGaogamon, and Rapidmon. Its special attack is Burst Shot and its support skill is Bull's-Eye which increases Accuracy by 15%. Digimon World Championship MegaGargomon digivolves from Triceramon, BlackRapidmon, and Rapidmon. Digimon Battle MegaGargomon is Terriermon's Mega form, digivolving from Rapidmon. It has a stat build of 3-1-3-1. Digimon Masters MegaGargomon digivolves from Rapidmon and can digivolve to BlackMegaGargomon with the Black Mega Wing. Digimon Heroes! SaintGargomon digivolves from . Digimon Soul Chaser MegaGargomon digivolves from Rapidmon. Digimon Links MegaGargomon digivolves from CannonBeemon, MachGaogamon, and Rapidmon. Digimon ReArise MegaGargomon may digivolve from Rapidmon. Notes and references